


uni halls

by dizzy



Series: alittlewavey fic-a-thon [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil makes a late night visit.





	uni halls

There's something strange and almost other worldly to Phil about creeping through a university campus that isn't even his own. It's late at night and the air has a damp chill to it, remnants of rain lingering long on the grass under his feet when he takes a shortcut to save a few minutes off his walk. 

Dan doesn't know he's coming. Dan's been texting him all night long, dirty messages from a night out drinking. Dan's always a bit of a live wire when he's drunk - that filter that's barely there at the best of times completely washed away. 

Phil loves it. There's just something brilliant about being unashamedly wanted. It soothes a lot of insecurities away and feeds his ego well. He's never known confidence of this kind in these specific areas of his life, and he finds it leads him to be more impulsive in an honest way as well. 

Tonight that honest impulsivity leads him here: to Dan's university halls. Because, fuck it. His boyfriend is randy and wants him and Phil's told him to take the weekend for a university experience to what seems like both their regret. 

So he's here, smiling politely at the bored half-asleep student at the front desk. He knows Dan's room floor and number, he was here to help Dan move in and help Dan decorate and once besides that just to visit while Dan tried to work on an essay due. 

For all this desk worker knows, Phil's a student himself. He's not that many years off. But he feels like 'booty call' is emblazoned on his forehead as he shoves his hands in his pockets and hurries toward the lift. 

Dan opens on the second knock. The expression on his face is actually comical. "What?" 

Phil holds up the paper back in his hands. "You wanted chips. I brought you chips." 

Dan also said he wanted Phil, so Phil brought him Phil. But Phil doesn't say that. He just offers the chips out to Dan, then beams wide as Dan takes them, puts them on the desk, and then steps right into Phil's arms for a kiss. 

* 

They do eat the chips. 

They eat them side by side on Dan's too-small single bed. 

"I can't believe you're here." Dan talks with a mouth full of potato, which is a bit gross, but in a cute way. Phil really must be gone if he thinks everything is cute. He's alright with that. They've both earned the right to be gone on each other, and to enjoy the very nice and mutual feeling of it. 

Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder and Phil has no regrets about coming.

*

"Do you have class in the morning?" Phil asks, between kisses. 

Dan's got him pinned to the bed. Both their shirts are off, and Phil's hands are down the back of Dan's jeans. 

Dan doesn't seem to understand the need for this question. He huffs and says, "Who cares?"

"I care," Phil says. 

"Ugh." Dan groans. "Stop being responsible when I'm trying to get off." 

"Are you?" Phil asks. "Trying to get off? Because that'd be easier without pants." 

"Fuck. You're brilliant." 

"Yeah," Phil grins. "I am. That's why you have to listen to me when I say you need to go to class in the morning." 

"Okay, you're half brilliant." 

"Nuh uh," Phil says. "I'm brilliant. You said so. No take backs." 

*

The pants come off. 

The lights go down. 

The night winds on and their bodies press together, a tangle of limbs and sweat. 

Phil hasn't fucked in a uni bed in a while. Even his double back in his flat seems like a massive stretch of mattress compared to this. 

But in a weird little way, Phil likes it. 

It's not just that he'll take any excuse to be near to Dan. He likes the whole... feeling of it. Being in Dan's space. Dan exists in Phil's space for so much of their relationship. He feels the same way when he goes home to Wokingham with Dan, though with a whole load more nerves then what with Dan's family being around and all. 

It's just nice to feel like it's a two-way street. He knows Dan isn't out to any of his university friends, to really any of his friends at all. He also knows Dan would rather cut all those people out of his life and just spend all his time with Phil. It leaves Phil feeling like he needs to be responsible and make sure Dan tries to have some of the same experiences that Phil did at Dan's age, like making Dan go out drinking tonight, but Phil's never been that great at willpower. 

So this seems like a nice compromise. Dan gets his uni experience, and Phil gets his Dan.

*

"Do you have lube?" Phil whispers. 

He hasn't had to ask that very often. They're usually at Phil's place, and Phil knows perfectly well and good where his lube is. He's afraid the question feels unsexy tumbling off his tongue the way it does. 

"Yeah," Dan says, and twists away to grab it. 

The bottle is three quarters full and Phil's mind immediately spins lovely images about how the fourth that's missing might have been used. It's strangely titillating not to know what Dan does on these nights he spends alone. 

Phil hopes Dan's thinking of him. But if he's not - if he's watching bodies writhe together on a computer screen, furiously stroking himself off as boys in a video make each other feel good - Phil doesn't hate that either. 

"Please," Dan says, and he shifts with his legs wider, wanting purely with his eyes and his voice and his greedy, needy fingers scrabbling at Phil's skin. 

* 

Phil fingers him. 

It's just nice. There's nothing nicer. Dan loves it - he's so responsive to every touch down there. Maybe it's because he's young or maybe it's just Dan. 

Phil’s gotten good at it, too. He knows just where to put his fingers. It took a while - all those December nights spent just trying and learning each other, laughing together when it didn't work and coming together brilliantly when it did. 

There's still learning between them, just not this. Phil would get top marks in making Dan feel good this way. His fingers don't even get tired after a few minutes like they used to. It's like he's built up finger muscles, or something. 

He'll have to tell that Dan that later. He'll appreciate it. 

Right now he's appreciating the action more than he would the words. Phil moves them faster, a tap tap tap somewhere deep inside of Dan, and watches the tip of Dan's cock twitch and drool come. 

"Fuck," Dan says, a deeply satisfied sigh. "Phil. I want more." 

That's surprising. Sometimes this is all Dan wants. But Phil isn't about to complain. "Condom?" 

Dan shakes his head. "I'll deal. Just... want you. In me. Fuck me, Phil." 

He knows Dan isn't really still drunk but he thinks maybe Dan's got some adrenaline coursing through his blood still from his night out. Dan's shy is strange places and sometimes bed is one of them, still after almost a year looking at Phil like he's not sure how he's really allowed. 

Phil absolutely loves it when Dan voices what he wants so clearly. That's the thought in his head as he presses the thick head of his cock against Dan's hole and watches it disappear inside. 

*

There aren't any acrobatics to the fucking. Even if they were capable of it, there's just not room on the bed. His knees dig into a thin, cheap mattress and occasionally there are stomps and shouts outside of the room, a whole world of university weekend happenings going on around this little space that Dan and Phil are using for their own desperate intentions. 

Phil thinks it might just be a thing for him. He's not so great at analyzing things like that the way Dan is, but - yeah. The fact that he jolts in harder when he hears a random laugh in the hallway? That probably means something. 

He'll tell Dan that later, too. Dan will undoubtedly use it again Phil. Phil will undoubtedly love him even more for it. 

*

His forearms rest flat on the pillow on either side of Dan's head and his mouth is squarely on Dan's, tongue rubbing deliciously. Before Dan, he had the whole abstract concept of kissing being hot locked away. It felt like something he should be doing with people, and when he did it he felt accomplished for checking off that box of pseudo normality.

But he never really got it. He didn't really get why weird fleshy meat sticks that live in your mouth felt so good temporarily relocating to someone else's mouth. 

He gets it now, in a way he can't put to words, he just knows that when he kisses Dan 'because he's supposed to want to' isn't remotely behind it. 

In fact, he just doesn't even think about it at all anymore. It's just something he wants to be doing when he empties his balls into Dan. Closeness, connection, human instinct. He doesn't give a fuck. Fire bad, tree pretty, Dan _his_.

*

He isn't thinking of anything at all as he swallows Dan down. He's just back in that primal beautiful place where there's a hot hard cock in his mouth and Dan's pants and grunts and aborted little noises in his ears and Dan's hand in his hair. His own cock is softening and oversensitive against Dan's sheets but he's got his hands on Dan ass and he's rubbing his thumb over the hole, mindless of the lube and come finding it's way out. 

Sometimes he likes the mess. He pushes one thumb in just to the tip and that must do something to Dan because his hips surge up and his cock goes slightly too far in Phil's mouth but he swallows down against his gag reflex and swallows a mouthful of come at the same time. 

* 

"Fuck," Dan says. He's completely blissed out. "You're coming to visit me every weekend." 

"Or..." Phil draws the word out. "You could just come home with me." 

Dan laughs. He sounds like he's run a marathon. "Yeah. Or that."

*

It's been a while since Phil's done a post-sex uni style clean up. Dan goes to the toilet first and leaves Phil to a bottle of water and a wash cloth to do a hasty job of it. 

He takes his turn in the toilets after, feeling awkward about the idea of encountering someone, like the neon sign on his forehead will have morphed into 'booty call accomplished.' 

That's not what it is, of course. But he still feels transported back to the tawdry end of academia. He has a piss and washes his hands and splashes water on his face. 

When he gets back to Dan's room and pushes the door open, he stands there for just a second. He has to, just to admire Dan's lanky naked body stretched out on the bed and Dan's eyes closed peacefully with his head on the pillow. 

Dan's not shy with his body around Phil, and Phil loves that about him. Insecurity and confidence live side by side in a strange sort of way within Dan. 

"Either charge people or shut that," Dan says, and Phil realizes he is in fact offering a free show of his naked boyfriend to anyone that passes. 

He shuts the door.


End file.
